dyinglightfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dying Light 2
Dying Light 2 ( ) — грядущая компьютерная игра в жанрах «хоррор на выживание» и «ролевой боевик» от первого лица с открытым миром, разрабатывающаяся издательской компанией Techland для консолей PlayStation 4, Xbox One и ПК под управлением Windows. Во второй номерной игре франшизы планируется больше внимания уделить ролевой составляющей и влиянию выбора игрока на мир. Первая Dying Light сильным сценарием не отличалась, и, видимо, поэтому к разработке следующей игры привлекли именитого Криса Авеллона и сценаристов дополнения «Кровь и вино» для «Ведьмака 3». Сеттинг Действие игры происходит спустя 15 лет после событий Dying Light. Харранский вирус распространился по всему миру и поверг его в эпоху, обозначенную «Современными тёмными веками» ( ). Место действия — последний оплот человечества, прозванный просто Городом, куда и прибывает главный герой Эйден Колдуэлл (более таинственная личность, нежели Кайл Крейн), чтобы обрести выбор, какой из различных местных фракций оказать помощь, таким образом выстраивая свой собственный мир. Каждое решение здесь имеет последствие, однако деления на «плохое» / «хорошее» — нет. Карта Размер карты — в 4 раза больше всех карт из первой части вместе взятых. Под всеми картами понимаются Трущобы и Старый город. А так как общий размер Трущоб и Старого города сопоставим с Пригородом из дополнения The Following, масштаб Города из DL2 будет в 4 раза больше, чем он. Город условно поделён на 7 районов, каждый из которых имеет индивидуальный колорит и присущие только ему особенности геймплея. В центре внимания — таверна «Рыбий глаз», где игрок впервые встретит большинство персонажей. Что интригует, игрок может сильно повлиять на лицо Города — даже уничтожить отдельные районы. Фракции Известно, что в игре Dying Light 2 будет несколько «крупных фракций», в отличие от всего трёх — людей Брекена, молодчиков Раиса и группы Трой — из первой части. На момент ноября 2018 года раскрыто только две крупные фракции — это «Миротворцы» ( ) и «Мусорщики» ). Цель «Миротворцев» — истребить всех зомби. «Мусорщики» же занимаются ремонтом зданий и сооружений. Также в игре есть небольшие группы — например, «Чистые» ( ). Заражённые У заражённых будет «жизненный цикл»: сначала укушенный обращается в ловкого заражённого, затем в медлительного, но цепкого кусаку, а после продолжительного нахождения под солнечными лучами или УФ-светом — в выродка, от которого уже откалываются куски плоти. Есть и альтернативный путь развития — это ночные хищники прыгуны, с которыми лучше не встречаться. Будут ли в сиквеле громилы, бегуны, жабы, бомбардиры, разрушители, крикуны и ночные охотники? Будут. Также к ним прибавятся и ранее невиданные типы зомби. Транспорт В игре будут присутствовать управляемые автомобили. Их использование, конечно, будет не таким интенсивным, как в аддоне The Following, но, как заявляют разработчики, места, где можно будет порулить, на новой территории найдутся. Также нам дадут покататься и на пассажирском сидении. Трейлеры и предрелизные видео Dying Light 2 — видеоанонс для E3 2018 Dying Light 2 — мировая премьера на E3 2018 Dying Light 2 - E3 2019 Trailer Эксклюзивное интервью с главным дизайнером Dying Light 2 Тимоном Смекталой на E3 2019 Dying Light 2 Award Winning Gameplay 4K Demo Галерея ; Арты DyingLight2 Art 01.jpg DyingLight2 Art 02.jpg DyingLight2 Art 03.jpg DyingLight2 Art 04.jpg DyingLight2 Art 05.jpg DyingLight2 Art 06.jpg DyingLight2 Art 07.jpg DyingLight2 Art 08.jpg DyingLight2 Art 09.jpg DyingLight2 Art 10.jpg DyingLight2 Art 11.jpg DyingLight2 Art 12.jpg ; Скриншоты DyingLight2 screen 01.jpg DyingLight2 screen 02.jpg DyingLight2 screen 03.jpg DyingLight2 screen 04.jpg DyingLight2 screen 05.jpg DyingLight2 screen 06.jpg DyingLight2 screen 07.jpg DyingLight2 screen 08.jpg ; Прочее Dying Light 2.jpg DL2_capsule_184x69.jpg DL2_header.jpg Примечания Dying Light 2 Interview: Native 4K, PS5 and Xbox Scarlett Versions, Factions, Open World, and More Dying Light в Твиттере: «“It’ll not be to the extent of The Following, which was basically a parkour-slash-vehicle-based zombie game, but you’ll get to drive vehicles in Dying Light 2.” Read more about the role of vehicles in #DyingLight2 over at @PCGamesN �� https://bit.ly/2NbvqAT» Dying Light 2’s vehicles hint at the direction of its DLC | PCGamesN Dying Light 2’s wildcard factions will make your life harder | PCGamesN Exclusive: Dying Light 2’s new zombie types explained with official concept art | GamesRadar+ }} Ссылки * https://dyinglightgame.com — официальный сайт Dying Light 2 * https://store.steampowered.com/app/534380/Dying_Light_2/ — страница с игрой в Steam * https://www.pcgamesn.com/dying-light-2 — новости об игре на сайте PCGamesN de:Dying Light 2 en:Dying Light 2 pl:Dying Light 2 Категория:Игры Категория:Dying Light 2